Lost In The World
by IceBaBiiBlue
Summary: Darkness falls and a disappearance of a dear friend of Candice's is now the talk of the city. Threatening to tear life apart itself, Candice along with her best guy friend, Randy Orton go on a mission to try and stop the madness.


**Lost In The World**

**Darkness falls and a disappearance of a dear friend of Candice's is now the talk of the city. Threatening to tear life apart itself, Candice along with her best guy friend, Randy Orton go on a mission to try and stop the madness. **

**A/N: Yes, romance is being thrown into this story and yes its between Randy and Candice! Randice baby! Weeee! :D R&R and tell me what you really think...please. I would really appreciate this after all this is my first story. **

_Darkness..._

_Everywhere you go, its there. _

_It may not be visible to the naked eye, but its there, one way or another. People today, dont really see the world behind the scenes. You put on a pair of glasses and discover that there is something wrong with this world. As for Candice Michelle, everything is wrong with the world...but what? What exactly is wrong? _

_Darkness. _

_Yeah thats it...darkness. Dark entities, dark spirits, dark...demons. _

_

* * *

_**Candice's POV**

_I open my eyes and stare intensely at__ ceiling above me. I'm sweating...where am I? I try and look around when I cant move. I'm stuck. I try and get up when I cant do that either. I feel a force that seems to be holding me down on the floor. I-I cant breathe. This force held me down so hard that I began gasping for air. I try and call for Randy, my best friend but its no use. After a few minutes, the weight is released away from me. Phew, I thought that I was a goner. I try and go back to sleep when I felt the floor leave me. I open my eyes and see the ceiling heading toward me. A creepy lullaby version of "Rock a bye baby" was being played. I then feel a dark entity enter inside me and a pigeon approached my body and landed on my arm. All of a sudden, there was a piercing scream. _

**No one's POV**

Candice Michelle's scream could be heard throughout the night as Randy rushes his way upstairs to check on her. "Candice! Candice relax!" Randy told her. Randy took a wet paper towel and patted Candice's face with it. Her face was bright red and surprisingly she seemed hot...too hot. "What happened?" Randy asked her. "I-I had this nightmare. It was very strange. I was floating and I felt like that something took over me!" Candice told him. "Dont worry about it. It was only just a nightmare." Randy explained to her. "I dont know why this is happening to me." Candice shook her head. She started having nightmares ever since she discovered what lies beneath the world. "Look, Im going to get you some water and you can sleep with me tonight. Thats if you have the strength to go back to sleep again." Randy explained to her. Candice smiled. "Thanks so much Randy. You are truly the best." Candice thanked him. "Thats what Im here for." Randy smiled at Candice as he proceeded downstairs to the kitchen. Alone, Candice layed back down and tried to recall every single detail of her dream. What did it mean? What was the dark entity that entered her? Took control of her? Did something want her? Is something evil coming after her?

More importantly, was this a sign of things to come?

Candice didnt know, and she didnt want to think about it now. All she wanted to do was sleep.

Coming back in the room, Randy handed Candice ice cold water. With a leer, Candice drunk it down. "Thanks again. I really needed that." Candice thanked him again. "You sure you okay Candice?" Randy asked her concerned. "Yeah, Im fine, I guess." Candice said. Randy shook his head. "You know I care about you alot Candice. If there's ever something on your mind, you can always talk to me." Randy explained to her. Candice smiled. She knew Randy would be there for every struggle that Candice will go through in the near future. She knew that he deeply cared about her...practically loved her, which Randy does by the way. But Candice doesnt really know that right now. She just knew that Randy really cares for her as a friend for now. "So, what do you want to do?" Randy asked her. "I think I'll try and sleep here again. Thanks for offering though." Candice thanked him. "My pleasure." Randy said as he walked out of the room turning the light off.

Candice layed back and closed her eyes. She dreamed of a man with rock hard abs, wavy brown hair, and that same sexy smile of his, showing his clean white teeth. Candice smiled at the thought of this complete stranger. The more she thought of him, the more curious she got about getting to know him and actually meeting him one day. But that was all in Candice's fantasy...she probably never meet a man like him in the real world. Nobody as gorgeous as him. The thought of Randy came into picture then. Candice smiled at the thought of him and then shook her head. She never thought she would possibly fall for her best friend. The thought of it sended pleasured chills down Candice's entire body. Was she really starting to have feelings for her best friend? No. Nobody falls for their best guy friend...at least thats what Candice thought.

But that didnt matter now, Candice was more concerned about that nightmare she had. What did that dream mean? She put that aside for tomorrow as she fell into deep sleep.

* * *

**Tell me what you think...PLEASE! Do I seriously have to beg? LOL. But seriously, if this story has peeked your interests, let me know in the reviews! Keeps me motivated and inspired! :D Review, alert it, fave it! **


End file.
